The Youth Of Sasulee
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: So this is basically gonna be a part of a series where the main villagers of Konoha discover Sasuke and Lee in promiscous or fluffy acts. My story 'You Can't Handle The Truth Of Sasulee, Sakura' is also actually a part of this series, so if you read that story and this story you'll get the context between them.


Sasulee Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Sasuke and Lee are both a bit OOC and Sasuke' s a major perv 

"Rrrgh, its the fourth time this week Lee's been going off somewhere after training." An irritated Tenten growled, aggressively throwing her kunai at a tree in her temperament.

"Lee is just enjoying the joys of youthful love Tenten." Gai sensei says with a dashing smile, teeth shining blindingly white.

"Hmph. I'm gonna follow him and see what he's up to." Mind made up she makes to storm off.

"Tenten leave him be. You don't know what you're going to find from his daily getaways." Neji informs, suspiciously all knowing.

Tenten didn't listen to a word he said she was already off leaping from building to building following behind Lee.

"Che. It's a good thing Lee can't sense my chakra, no doubt if he could I'd be found out already."  
Tenten spoke out loud landing in front of Sasuke's house.

"Heh? This is the Uchiha compound, what could Lee possibly be doing here?"

'Let's hope Sasuke doesn't sense me around,' Tenten hopes as she hops through an open window from behind the compound.

"Hnn!...Ngh!.."

Tenten freezes at the sight she's greeted with as she inclines her head around the wall to see both Sasuke and Lee naked on a sofa with her teammates ass in the air and Sasuke's fingers in him while Lee's taking Sasuke into his mouth.

Tenten was frozen in shock and shameful lust as she felt herself becoming wet inbetween her legs watching the erotic scene before her.

"Hng.. Lee, you can finally take me all the way into your mouth." With a restrained voice Sasuke pushes his hips higher to feel down Lee's throat.

Sasuke grunts as Lee's mouth leaves his cock with a wet popping sound. He feels Lee positioning himself on his lap over his groin, humming in relief as Lee starts stroking him in a slow leisurely pace, means he wants us to take our time. The ebony haired shinobi gets a hand on his tanned lovers buttcheek to fondle and grope at the firm and plump ass while his other hand grips Lee's member watching as he leaks from the tip.

"Hm Lee, look not only can I make you hard but your nipples as well, should I play with them to, I think they need my attention." With that Sasuke brings his head down to suck and nibble on the hard brown peaks, "Mm it seems no matter how much I suck, milk just won't come out maybe I just have to suck harder and longer." He groans as he flattens his tongue over the perked nub.

"Ha! No..t-too much, stop please." Lee whimpers unable to handle the pleasureable sensations given to his nipples, penis and ass all being played with from his raven haired lover.

"No, I love all the noises I can pull from you and your body. Listen you can hear the wet squelching noise as I prepare you with my fingers for something bigger and the lewd sounds you make from mewling, keening, moaning and plus the talking and begging you do. I don't care if you can't handle it Lee, I'm going to make you feel everything I do to you and in return your going to give me all your erotic noises and expressions to me and only me."

Sasuke grabs onto ebony locks to bring Lee down for a demanding kiss moving their mouths together in a burning battle striking his tongue to gain access in that hot mouth forcing Lee to bring out his own tongue to duel passionately. Lee moans as Sasuke sucks on his tongue causing him to yield and have him take over his mouth.

Sasuke can feel Lee rocking his hips into his own bringing their erections together and dripping on each other. He rubs their cocks together for a short while before bringing his own cock to Lee's opening pushing the head of his penis into Lee watching as Lee's hole slowly swallows his cock from the inside.

"Nn...Ha! Sasuke *huff* please *huff* pl-please more!" Lee moans wanting the sharigan user to start moving.

"Hn. I want to see you give yourself pleasure using my body Lee. Ride me." His voice wasn't demanding or hard just a simple request allowing himself to see how Lee takes pleasure from his body.

Settled onto Sasuke's lap, Lee gradually starts moving his hips barely wincing from the intrusion. He places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders holding on to them tightly as his thighs make contact with Sasuke's lap fully seated on his erect member. "Ah!" The taijutsu master yelps tossing his head back and arching his back nailing his prostate on the first thrust.

"You took me in so deep Lee, look at how hard you got." Sasuke chuckles as he watches Lee's hips move against his hand stroking his member.

"D-don't say such things, its embarrassing!" Lee blushed from the crude words.

"Spread your legs, wanna see myself going into you." Lee had pushed himself up, his hands moving down to Sasuke's chest to have better leverage moving up and down on his lovers cock. His insides quivering from the burning pleasure of Sasuke's manhood striking his prostate. Sasuke couldn't hold himself back anymore. Watching as Lee bounces up and down onto his hard organ. "Now from behind!" Sasuke shouted pulling himself out and turning Lee around facing the couch to fiercely fuck into that gaping hole. Taking control once again as he sees himself moving in and out of Lee's slickened puffy entrance, opening wider as he pushes every inch of his hard length into the velvety slick insides of his lovers body.

"AHH! AHH! So deep!" Screams the elder from the abrupt motion and intense fucking as Sasuke snaps his hips forward ramming his cock into his pleasure spot on every inward thrust.

"HN! Lee your so wet down here." The shinobi genius could feel Lee leaking profusely from the tight grip he has on Lee's cock rubbing it in time with his thrusts into Lee's hot insides.

"You love getting fucked in the ass don't you Lee, love having me squirt my hot cum inside you feeling me for days." Sasuke grunted out.

"Ah! Sasuke you perveeert!" Lee shuddered cumming unexpectedly alone from just Sasuke pressing deeply into his prostate while pinching and tweaking at his nipples.

"Thats it Lee tighten up around me just like that, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUUUUMMM!" Sasuke came from the constricting walls of his spandex-clad lover painting the insides with his hot essence.

Lee slumped to the side taking Sasuke with him to collapse on his back still deeply rooted inside of him.

"Mm. Sasuke-kun why can't we have more gentle love making, I fear poor Hinata-chan will have an early death if I keeping going back to her to heal my aching pains after each of our sessions?"

"Hn, not my fault you flaunt your tight ass in that atrocious green spandex of yours begging me to pound into you." Sasuke flicks ebony locks tinged with blue streaks from his eyes faking boredom when in truth that little green suit gets him hot and bothered but his lotus didn't need to know that.

"Sasuke! You have been spending to much time with Kakashi-sensei and that perverted book of his." Lee scolded.

"Mm but it gives me great ideas, like tonight I'm gonna have you dress up for me like the sex kitten you are with ears and an anal bead tail that I'm going to fuck you with alongside my cock that'll have you screaming so wantonly for me." Sasuke moaned out the last part moving his hips into Lee's backside just thinking about the erotic scene.

"Sasuke, you're hard already! A-again!?" Lee moaned inwardly feeling his insides ache for Sasuke to move, he and Sasuke had a stamina to match each others.

"Yes. Let's go back to my room and we'll make love properly on my bed. But first, Tenten get the fuck off my floor and get out!" Sasuke watched as the two bun headed girl yelped and ran off.

"Sasuke you knew she was there the whole time didn't you!" Lee reprimanded. "Remember we're trying not to get caught in such promiscuous situations, Shikamaru was so traumatized he had Choji console him and nothing ever gets the better of him!"

"Hm, I'm not the one trying besides you decided to wear a wig with pigtails clothed with a padded bra, button blouse a mini skirt and knee high socks, how was I suppose to keep myself from having my way with you in the bathroom of Choji's family restaurant and Shikamaru from barging in on us?"

"Y-you told me to dress like that!" Lee yelled hysterically.

"Tch. I didn't think you actually would." Lie. He totally did.

"Hmm even in the privacy of a house we seem to keep getting caught in such sensual acts." Lee pondered out loud.

"We can try doing it in the forest somewhere secluded after each of our training ends, everyone will be out with each other eating or on their own doing something, it'd leave us alone to enjoy each others company without any interruptions."

"Yosh! I agree, I'll even bring a picnic basket so it could be an uninterrupted date of ours." Lee sparkles with unparralled glee imagining their date unknowing of the pervy thoughts of the other leaf-nin.

"Bring the cherry tomato flavored lube, I want to eat you for dessert."

Lee crumbles to the floor in mortification, muttering words like 'pervert' and 'sex fiend' as Sasuke drags him across the wooden floor to his bedroom.


End file.
